


Yearning

by yeonlyfe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonlyfe/pseuds/yeonlyfe
Summary: Taehyun had always hated the concept of soulmate. The thought of an uncertain future, the fear of falling for someone so suddenly, so unexpectedly, scares him. The mark burned meaninglessly on his wrist. He tried not to pay any attention to it, not until that day.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

There was a faint sound of music playing on the TV. The room was dark, just enough for light from the TV to make silhouettes of four persons on the room. A scene from the movie played quietly. Taehyun didn’t really pay attention to it, he wasn’t really fond of romance movies. He turned his eyes to a couple who cuddled on the other end of the sofa he sat on. Today was their movie night, Yeonjun had insisted on watching this particular movie the day before, only for him to fall asleep through half of it. Soobin had turned down the volume slightly after watching his boyfriend fast asleep on his chest, his hand stroked Yeonjun’s hair softly, Taehyun could see the fondness on Soobin’s eyes. Basically the movie was abandoned by Soobin long ago as well. The only person who still watched it attentively was a boy who sat on the floor in front of Taehyun, he could see how focused he was. Hueningkai’s back was leaned on the sofa, he hugged the bread plushie Yeonjun had bought him on his last ‘birthday’.

Taehyun didn’t really hate romance movies, even sometimes he had found himself wishing to encounter the same fate as some main characters. It was just that, a movie about soulmates gave him a bitter taste. Taehyun looked up to the couple once again. Soobin and Yeonjun were soulmates. They found each other two years ago when Yeonjun accidentally spilled his drink on the other’s clothes on Soobin’s birthday party, his 19th birthday party, on the same day his soulmark appeared on his arm. Taehyun was there as well, he could remember how shocked they were when they saw the color on Soobin’s mark slowly appear after Yeonjun tried to wipe his mess on Soobin’s arm.They didn’t found each other, the fate had bring them together long before that fateful night. Yeonjun was their senior who Soobin had been crushing on since his freshman year. Taehyun still remembered how the vine-like soulmark on Yeonjun upper arm came into color at the same time with Soobin’s, after he took off his jacket, it was beautiful.

Taehyun looked at his own soulmark that he got a few months ago. The mark resembled flying seagulls. It was placed on his wrist. He had envied Soobin at first, how fate just brought the right person onto his life, maybe it was because Soobin begged the fate for Yeonjun to be his soulmate every night, or maybe fate just loved to make a play. Hell, Taehyun was sure that fate played with himself. Taehyun looked up at Hueningkai’s back once again, he reached out his hand to tap Hueningkai’s shoulder meaninglessly.

“Hm? What is it?” Hueningkai turned around to him, shifted his focus from the movie momentarily. 

“Nothing, it was a dust on your shoulder.” Taehyun answered.

“Huh??? Oh thanks Taehyun-ah.” Then Hueningkai went back to watching the movie again.

Taehyun just nodded, he peeked at his wrist, nothing happened. He sighed. Taehyun wanted to curse at fate so bad after meeting Hueningkai. How he hoped the concept of soulmates never existed and just a mere fairytale in novels. His train of thought interrupted when he heard a shift of movements on his side.

“I’ll bring Yeonjun Hyung to his room,” Soobin said before picking up his boyfriend’s unconscious body with his hands. Taehyun could see how careful Soobin was when he placed his hand on the back of Yeonjun’s knees, and the way his other hand found its place on Yeonjun’s back, he didn’t want to wake him up. “Good night.” 

Taehyun and Hueningkai murmured some goodnights to him before Soobin disappeared with Yeonjun. Hueningkai stood up suddenly and sat beside Taehyun on the couch. “I’m so sleepy.”

“Then sleep.” Taehyun said briefly.

“Nah, the movie is good.” Hueningkai looked at the screen.”I love this part!” He pointed at it. Hueningkai had always loved romantic movies, especially one about soulmates. Maybe he had watched this movie before, knowing him who loves to spend most of his time on his phone, either playing games or watching movies. “The way they found each other is beautiful.”

Taehyun directed his gaze into the TV. A scene was playing. The main character looked so surprised when he saw the mark on the female lead’s neck changed color, after they accidentally bumped on the concert floor. Their moment was frozen, they looked at each other, the world around them seemed to be blurred and muted when they found each other. Indeed, it was a beautiful view.

Taehyun felt something on his shoulder, Hueningkai had put his head on it. “When I meet my soulmate, I bet it will be as majestic as those movies.” He looked up at Taehyun, his best friend.

“I think it will.” Taehyun smiled when he said that, he could see how bright Hueningkai’s tired smile was.

“I can’t wait.” Hueingkai said before he drowned with the movie.

‘I can’ Taehyun’s mind answered him. Ever since he met Hueningkai, he wanted to curse fate too bad. He dreaded at it for making him anxious of the uncertain future. Taehyun hated it for making him yearn for someone who already fell in love with a person they never met before.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish that you would love me differently"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few changes on previous chapter since I messed up the timeline. Instead of 1, Yeonbin found out about their soulmark 2 years ago. I'm sorry, please forgive me.

The first time Taehyun saw him, it was around spring three years ago. Taehyun was visiting Soobin that day, his school ended early and he decided to see how his Hyung was doing after he went to university. Soobin took him to eat something in the cafeteria. When they were eating, someone called Soobin’s name suddenly. It was Yeonjun, Taehyun didn’t know him yet at that time, he was only aware that Soobin had a massive crush on that guy. 

“Hi Soobin!” It was only a simple ‘hi’ from Yeonjun, he was only passing by, but Taehyun could see how red Soobin’s ears were.

Yeonjun wasn’t alone at that time, he was dragging someone. The boy looked somewhat awkward, as if he wasn't used to his height yet. The boy seemed to be Taehyun’s age, he was wearing a bright yellow hoodie, it was hard to miss him. The boy gave them a small smile when Yeonjun said hi.

Yeonjun and the boy sat on the table not too far away from him and Soobin. Something about the boy felt different to Taehyun. Maybe because the boy was a foreigner, or maybe he was just too tall. Taehyun didn’t know.

The second time was after Soobin and Yeonjun got together. Soobin had told Taehyun that Yeonjun wanted them to meet his younger brother, he called him Little Yeonjun. It was funny and surprising for Taehyun, because Little Yeonjun wasn’t little at all, and the fact that he was the boy with the yellow hoodie that Taehyun met long ago.

The Little Yeonjun introduced himself as Hueningkai, Yeonjun’s adoptive brother. He was raised in an orphanage before Yeonjun’s parents decided to bring him into their family.

There was no trace of sadness, or abandonment on Hueningkai’s face when he told them his story, there was only happiness and gratefulness for meeting his family. Taehyun could see that Hueningkai was raised with love and care.

Hueningkai’s nature was what brought them together and being this close with each other, beside the fact that he was indeed lovable, his cute habit of rubbing people’s tummy helped to break the ice between them.

Taehyun learned so much about happiness after meeting him.

* * *

Taehyun woke up feeling groggy. He must have fallen asleep in a strange position last night after watching the movie with his friends in Yeonjun's apartment. He was grateful that someone gave him a blanket when he passed out on the couch last night.

He glanced up at the glass door in front of him, light trying to slip through the curtain looked so warm. It was morning already.

After a few minutes of tossing around on the not so spacious couch, he decided to sit up. When his feet touched the floor, he could feel soft fabric underneath it.

Taehyun's heart fell on the ground when he saw that Hueningkai had slept on the floor beneath the couch instead in his own room. He slept on a blanket, one of his plushies placed under his head as a pillow. He seemed to love the bread plushies too much, he didn’t let go of it since last night.

Taehyun picked up the blanket he used last night, and put it gently on Hueningkai. Taehyun stroked his hair before he got up and headed into the kitchen, he could hear a sound from there. It looked like Yeonjun and Soobin woke up already.

The scene in front of him reminded Taehyun of many romance movies Hueningkai had forced him to watch. Yeonjun sat on the kitchen counter, his leg swaying freely, Taehyun couldn’t hear what his Hyung said, but he looked like he was telling a story to his boyfriend, who looked barely functioning while making coffee on the counter beside him.

“Good morning.” Taehyun said to announce his presence. Yeonjun quickly turned his head toward Taehyun. 

“Good morning Taehyunie.”

“Morning, do you want coffee?” Soobin asked him.

“Nope, I’m good.” Taehyun went to sit on the kitchen stool. “I’m hungry.”

“Huh? Okay, what should we have today?” Yeonjun jumped down from the counter. Soobin instinctively held his arm, afraid Yeonjun might fall. “Careful Hyung.” He said to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun just giggled a little at that, “Does Hyuka wake up yet?” 

Taehyun shook his head. “It’s okay I’m gonna wake him up when breakfast is ready.”

“Thanks Taehyunie, what should I make?” Yeonjun glanced at his boyfriend who sipped his coffee. “Pancake?” Yeonjun asked him.

“Pancakes are good.” Soobin answered, he turned his head toward Taehyun in a questioning manner, Taehyun just nodded.

“Okay pancakes is it!”

* * *

Yeonjun was busy with the batter. He himself couldn't understand how he could make this much mess for such a simple recipe. The counter was covered with wet flour, he bet that his face was covered as well.

Luckily he got Soobin by his side. Soobin quietly cleaned up after him. It was always like this. Yeonjun cooked for them while the rest cleaned up, mostly Soobin. 

Soobin always teased Yeonjun for it. ‘How can you survive without me?’

Sometimes Yeonjun just bit back by saying ‘Happy with full stomach and messed kitchen’. But there were times when Yeonjun just simply said ‘I can’t’.

After he found out that Soobin was his soulmate, his life had never been the same. His whole life filled with him taking care of his younger brother when their parents were busy with work. He spent most of his time showering Hueningkai with love, it was later that he found out he had forgotten to fill his own cup.

Then he met Soobin, the cute freshman that was too kind for his own good. Yeonjun saw clearly that some people tried to take advantage of Soobin without even trying to hide it. Yeonjun thought that Soobin was too dumb too notice. But in reality, Soobin just simply said ‘I know’ when Yeonjun told him.

Yeonjun would be forever grateful that he fell for Soobin even before their souls met each other. 

Yeonjun always thought that Soobin was too kind toward everyone, that he couldn’t even be kinder than how he already was. But, Yeonjun was wrong. After Soobin officially said that he will pursue Yeonjun, he had been nothing but gentle with the other. Soobin drove him around, always making sure that Yeonjun was fine and never had an empty stomach, even though he couldn’t cook to save his life, he just had his own way. The thing that made Yeonjun grateful the most was how Soobin loved Hueningkai as well. They were practically inseparable. 

Yeonjun always thought that Soobin was trying too hard to make him happy. Every ‘You don’t have to do it.’ always met ‘But I want to do it for you.’

Yeonjun was drowned in his thought that he didn’t realize the pancakes he cooked were burned. “SHIT!”

The smoke was coming from the pan. Yeonjun panicked.

He was surprised when a pair of hands came to his waist, moving him to the side gently. Soobin calmly turned off the stove and took the pan to throw away the burned pancakes.

“Are you okay?” Soobin placed his hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder. Quietly examined his boyfriend from head to toe, to see if Yeonjun got hurt.

Yeonjun was a bit stunned, it wasn’t the first time this kind of thing happened, but it always got him shocked. “Uhh yeah, I’m okay.” Yeonjun could see the tense on Soobin’s face disappeared.

“Thank God.” Soobin quickly took care of the mess. Luckily the pancakes that Yeonjun burned were the last batch. They still had something for breakfast.

“Are you okay Hyung?” Taehyun had stood up from the kitchen stool and walked toward Yeonjun.

“I’m okay!” Yeonjun told him cheerfully, not wanting the younger to feel worried.

Another voice came in. “Uhh what happened?” Hueningkai had woken up after he heard his brother’s screaming.

“It’s nothing, Yeonjun Hyung just burned the kitchen again.” Taehyun said and he was rewarded with a kick on his shin by Yeonjun.

Hueningkai walked toward Yeonjun and gave him a bear hug. “Don’t get hurt.” He said to his older brother. Yeonjun just laughed at that and gave him the best reassurance.

Hueningkai then walked to Soobin who was washing the pan Yeonjun had burned. “Good morning Binnie Hyung.” Hueningkai hugged him from behind and gave him a few rubs on his stomach.

He walked off again while murmuring something like ‘He said he hates exercise’ under his breath. He stopped in front of Taehyun now. He hugged his best friend and said good morning as well.

Hueningkai didn’t know that those simple actions gave Taehyun butterflies on his stomach.

They had their breakfast after those little incidents in the kitchen, it was just part of their daily life together.

* * *

“Do you really need to go Hyung?” Hueningkai asked his brother. He was helping Taehyun drying the dishes Taehyun had washed. It was Sunday but Yeonjun needed to go to work, Hueningkai thought it was too much.

“Yeah, there will be new members soon, I need to arrange the schedule.” Yeonjun didn’t even move his sight from his phone, he was busy typing something. “I’m so sorry Hyuka, Hyung will take you there when I have time.”

Yeonjun worked as a dance instructor in a dance academy near their university. He loved dancing so much and he thought it was a good thing that he had accepted Hoseok's offer to work at his dance academy. Hoseok was his senior in the dance club who had graduated a few years ago.

“I can accompany you.” Soobin said after appearing with a wet towel on his head, he just took a bath. “Where are we going?” He asked Hueningkai.

“It’s okay I can go by myself, I'm just worried that Yeonjun Hyung tires himself too much. I mean, it’s Sunday!” He put the last dishes on the shelf. “And I know that you have a bunch of unfinished assignments Soobin Hyung.” He threw Soobin a dirty look.

Soobin just laughed at that, Hueningkai was right, he got a lot of things to do on his own.

“I’m okay, and it’s not like I can leave Hoseok Hyung to do the work alone, you need to see his eye bags.”

“I can go with you.” Taehyun said after listening to the conversation quietly. “I mean, I have nothing to do today after all.” Taehyun tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Really?” Hueningkai turned to him, he seemed too excited for someone who just said that he could go alone. “It may take a while tho.”

“It’s okay, where are you going anyway?” Taehyun asked him.

“A music store.”

“Well that’s okay-”

“It takes 3 hours to reach there.”

Taehyun was shocked that they would basically go out of town at this point. “Why would you want to go somewhere so far away? What are you looking for?”

“Guitar strings. Others stores run out, and it takes weeks to restock. My baby is dying. I can’t let him suffer for too long.” Hueningkai wiped his fake tears. He accidentally snapped his guitar string when he practiced for one of his classes, he was a music student. The assignment was due in a few weeks, and he felt run out of time. “It’s okay if you can’t come.” He said cheerfully to Taehyun.

“No, I can go with you. It will be less boring than going there alone, won’t it?” Taehyun said.

“Taehyun-ah you know that I really love you right?” Hueningkai hugged him.

Taehyun stunned for a moment before he hugged his best friend back. He said nothing at that. He just enjoyed the warmth that Hueningkai always offered to him. He just wanted to enjoy this moment as much as he could. 

‘I wish that you would love me differently Kai.’

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It was a really quick update, but I hope you like it, thanks for reading it! Let me know about your thought! You can find me on Twitter @yeonlyfe! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hueningkai looked happy, and he looked the most beautiful when he was like this.

“Call me if something happened. No- no, just call me even if nothing happened!” Yeonjun told them from the passenger seat for the 5th time after Taehyun and Hueningkai got out of the car. Yeonjun had the car’s window down.

Soobin and Yeonjun had driven them to the train station. Taehyun felt like a child who was out to do their first errand. Sometimes Yeonjun was a worrywart. 

“I’m not a five years old! We’ll be fine Hyung.” Hueningkai said to his brother.

“Who said you’re five? The last time I checked you were just turned two!” The brothers started bickering as always.

“Hyung let them go, they will miss the train.” Soobin tapped his boyfriend’s thigh from the driver seat.

Yeonjun seemed contemplating. Taehyun who just shut his mouth the whole time decided to step forward. “Hyuka may be two years old, but I am 19. I can take care of him.” Hueningkai turned his head toward Taehyun at a speed of light, he was about to say something when Taehyun just covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him away. “Good bye Hyung!”

Taehyun could hear Yeonjun shouted from the car. “I trust you Taehyunie!”

* * *

After Taehyun and Hueningkai bought their ticket, they headed toward their train. They had a little difficulty finding their seat for a minute, they didn’t expect the train would be this packed on Sunday.

“I mean, it’s Sunday, people spending their free time on Sunday weren’t strange at all.” Taehyun told Hueningkai after they sat on their seat.

“Yeah, do you know that there will be a Lantern festival tonight?” Hueningkai asked him.

“Lantern festival?”

“Huum, near the river. Let’s go there when we’re back!” Taehyun could hear excitement in Hueningkai’s voice.

“Do you think we can make it?”

“We can! Just trust me, I already have everything planned out!” Taehyun smiled at that. He reached out to stroke Hueningkai’s hair playfully.

“Well, let’s go then.” Taehyun spoke in a low voice.

“Don’t you think it’s kinda like a date?”

That had Taehyun startled. Well, it sounded like a date.

Taehyun felt he didn’t need anything anymore, just him and Hueningkai like this was more than enough.

* * *

Well hours later, Taehyun felt the need to strangle his best friend.

“You said you have everything planned.” Hueningkai only looked at him sheepishly. 

They got the strings, but the problem was it was 5 PM, and the lantern festival started at 8. They would likely miss it.

Everything was fine at first. They got off the train, waiting for a bus, and that’s it, they should be able to buy the strings right away. But the chaos happened right after that, the store moved away.

They had to find the address, and since they weren’t familiar with this area yet, it took hours and Taehyun actually almost couldn’t feel his legs anymore, they walked for a long time.

“It sucks.” Hueningkai sounded sad. He was sad. His best friend was busy all week and today was the only chance they got to see the festival together, and somehow it was ruined.

Taehyun didn’t miss the change of expression on his best friend's face. He stood up right. “Let’s go, we still can make it.”

“Huh?” Hueningkai only looked at him with a confused gaze. It would take more than three hours to reach the festival, and the time wouldn’t just stop for two boys who wanted to see some lights.

“Come on!” Taehyun reached out to hold Hueningkai’s hand, and pulled him into a run.

They got into the main road after a while, Hueningkai was breathless, so did Taehyun. But Taehyun didn’t stop, he stood by the road and waved his hands when he saw a taxi drove to them, luckily it was empty. Taehyun told the driver to take them to the train station, he said they were in a hurry.

Taehyun opened his phone to check the train schedule. The next train will board in 15 minutes, and if they missed it, they would need to wait for another 30 minutes.. That was their last chance.

The driver sensed the tense atmosphere and decided to accelerate the car. Taehyun was grateful at that, but Hueningkai seemed to be on edge, he grabbed Taehyun’s arm and held it tightly. He was praying.

They reached the train station in ten minutes. Taehyun thanked the driver and paid him extra.

Taehyun held Hueningkai’s hand once again and began to run. They bought the ticket at a speed of light and the moment they stepped into the train, the door closed entirely.

Hueningkai jumped around and hugged his best friend, some passengers saw them with a funny look on their face. But they just didn’t care.

What a day.

* * *

After they reached their seats, Hueningkai called Yeonjun to tell him that they would be home late.

“You know, it was fun.” Hueningkai said after the phone call ended.

Taehyun wanted to argue, today was stressful for him, they were just lucky. But looking at Hueningkai’s face, maybe he was right.

“Yeah it was fun.”

“Let’s do this again.” Hueningkai smiled at him.

Hell no.

* * *

The lantern festival was bright. They managed to arrive on time without losing too much breath. It was beautiful.

Hueningkai bought them a lantern, they walked to the riverside. People already gathered to release the lantern together.

It was beautiful, they set off fireworks as well.

Taehyun was happy, Hueningkai stood by his side looking at the night sky that was filled with a burst of color. The sky rained with lights.

In Taehyun’s eyes there was something that was more beautiful than the dancing light above them. It was the smile of the boy that stood by his side with a stunned gaze toward the sky.

Hueningkai looked happy, and he looked the most beautiful when he was like this. 

Taehyun glanced down at their hands, their separated hands. Taehyun held Hueningkai’s hand all day, but why did he miss it already?

Their hands brussed each other.

Taehyun was in doubt, he was about to reach out, but the mark on his right wrist glared at him, as if it was burning. Maybe it was just Taehyun with his useless imagination and overthinking.

He pulled back his hand. He didn’t know that it would hurt this much. He just pulled his hand, why did he feel like he gave up on his life?

He looked up at the sky, the fireworks ended already, Taehyun didn’t notice.

Suddenly he felt warmths all over his palm. Hueningkai’s hand was on his. Their hands latched together.

Taehyun turned his gaze toward him.

Hueningkai looked happy, and he looked the most beautiful when he was like this. Hueningkai smiled and said, “Thank you for coming with me today Taehyun-ah.”

Taehyun wished a simple life. The life that he could manage without too much thought, without too much doubt, and without being anxious.

He wanted to hold Hueningkai without thinking about the flying seagulls, and uncertain future.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Thanks for reading it, please let me know about your thought! You can find me on Twitter @yeonlyfe. Have a nice day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like it, thanks for reading it! Let me know about your thought! You can find me on Twitter @yeonlyfe! Have a nice day!


End file.
